


Corrupt

by flowersforgraves



Series: BTHB [31]
Category: The Usual Suspects (1995)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Implied Relationships, Interrogation, M/M, Police Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: McManus doesn't know where the drugs went. Honestly.





	Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarqbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarqbes/gifts).



> Prompt from sugarqbes: tortured for information + Fenster&McManus
> 
> Card: [here on Imgur](https://imgur.com/VtOGzNh) // List of claimed prompts: [here on Tumblr](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/184817489731/)
> 
> Prompt me via Dreamwidth or Tumblr!
> 
> (detailed cw in end notes)

He spits blood and phlegm out as he coughs. Tears sting his eyes, though whether it’s from smoke or pain is hard to tell. There’s a police officer across from him, sitting on the table they’ve just moved away from him, and another two flanking him. As if he’s a threat, when he’s just been beaten bloody.

“How’s your memory, Mr. McManus?” It’s the one on his left, a white guy in his late forties, every inch of his short, fat frame screaming career officer.

“I told you where you can stick your fucking coke,” McManus says hoarsely. “I don’t fucking know where it is.”

“I don’t believe you,” the one to his right says. Another white guy, mid-twenties and looking like he’s never fired a gun in his life. “Do you want to reconsider?”

McManus spits again. “Can’t tell you what I don’t know. Fucking pigs,” he mutters under his breath.

The epithet earns him another blow to his already-broken nose. He’s tired of playing punching bag, but he’s a career criminal and he knows this is the price to pay. Besides, better him than Fenster. His partner’s already been brutalized enough the last time they’d been dragged in, so he figures it’s his turn anyway.

The third cop pushes himself up off the desk, walks forward and closes a hand around McManus’ windpipe. “Where are the drugs?” he asks in the sort of pleasant tone McManus hates more than threats and bluster.

“Can’t tell you if ‘m choking,” he slurs, eyes fluttering closed as he focuses all his efforts on breathing.

He lets go, shoving McManus’ head back. “You can throw him back in the cell,” he says, sounding disgusted. 

McManus lets them manhandle him out of the chair and down the hall, shoving him into the overnight cell where they’d stuck Fenster. “Hey,” he says after the cell door shuts.

In McManus’ more honest moments he lets himself admit that he cares deeply for Fenster on a personal as well as professional level, but he keeps it to himself. Fenster does a damn good job of hiding it himself. He doesn’t even offer a hand to help McManus to his feet. But when McManus stumbles over, Fenster does offer him a drink from the cup of water he’s apparently been saving.

“Thanks,” McManus mumbles. 

“Yeah,” Fenster replies, tossing the empty cup off to the side with a clatter. “We getting out of here or what?”

McManus shrugs. “Probably. In the morning, maybe.” He lets his head tip to the side so Fenster is holding him up. “Cops might want to beat me up some more first though.”

Fenster shifts to get comfortable and lets McManus stay there. “Fuckin’ bullshit is what it is. Law-abiding citizens like us? Shame on them.”

He hides a smile in Fenster’s shirt. “You’ve done time in federal prison, same as me.”

“So? That don’t mean nothing!” Fenster’s playing up the indignation to get McManus to stop sulking about the beating, and the motherfucker knows him well enough to know that it’s working.

“Fuck off,” McManus says, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> the tagged police violence involves an interrogation of a white criminal character being beaten and choked by white police officers.


End file.
